Prince vs Prince
by xAmy91x
Summary: Contiene Spoilers de New Prince of Tennis 231, potencialmente 246. Ryoma finalmente se enfrentará a su rival definitivo, quien se ha interesado en cierta persona. Serie de one shots mientras el manga regresa en Noviembre.
1. Preludio

**The Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi, los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Notas al final del one shot.**

 **PRINCE VS PRINCE**

Era quizá el consejo que menos sabía seguir "recuerda seguir la dirección correcta, ten cuidado al estar en un lugar nuevo, Sakuno. Siempre lleva tu mapa". La nieta de la entrenadora repetía mentalmente estas palabras mientras daba la tercera vuelta a lo que creía era el lugar de los partidos de la selección de tenis de Japón.

— ¿Por qué tenía que olvidar el mapa en mi habitación? Y mi celular tiene estropeado el GPS, ah, qué situación tan incómoda…— suspiró la chica de largas trenzas tratando de ubicar sin éxito el edificio.

El calor era apabullante, y a pesar de que le recordaba los veranos extremos de Japón, el toque distintivo de Australia le hacía sentirse más perdida. Ver a las personas caminando relajadas, sabiendo a donde se debían dirigir la hacía sentirse más miserable, definitivamente quería regresar al hotel.

Luego de unos minutos, y al estar caminando por una acera donde la sombra era mucho más amable con su delicada figura, escuchó un ruido. El rechinar de un caballo, mientras con sus patas tocaban con gracia el suelo, causó que se girara con interés hacia donde provenía tal sonido.

— ¿Un caballo, en este lugar?— pensó sorprendida.

Lo más sorprendente vendría después, el jinete, un chico de la edad similar a ella, Ryuzaki pensó, se detuvo justo a su lado, no sin antes hacer que el caballo se detuviera en sus dos patas traseras, tal y como en las películas.

La cara de impresión de la chica debió ser lo increíblemente interesante para que el chico se le quedara viendo.

—Este lugar es un poco solitario para una bella chica como tú, ¿hacia dónde ibas?— le preguntó el joven de cabello rojo oscuro, quién llevaba una chaqueta con franjas rojas y azules.

Sakuno tardó unos segundos en reaccionar —Yo, bueno…lo que sucede es que quería ir a las canchas a ver los partidos del equipo de Japón, pero… me perdí…— bajó la cabeza apenada, pero el chico del corcel blanco debió haber quedado fascinado pues de inmediato le ofreció su ayuda.

— Mucho gusto, soy Ludovic Chardad, jugador del equipo de Francia, permíteme que te lleve a tu destino _Mademoiselle_ …— Su presentación fue tan perfecta que Sakuno se quedó unos segundos atolondrada.

— ¡Mi nombre es Sa-Sakuno Ryuzaki, soy de Japón, el gusto es mío! Gracias por…llevarme al estadio— dicho esto hizo la típica referencia japonesa, gesto encantador para el europeo.

Acto seguido y casi como un rayo el jugador de tenis la tomó del brazo y, como si Sakuno fuese liviana como una pluma, la levantó del suelo e hizo que quedará justo detrás de él. Antes de que Sakuno reaccionara y se preguntará cómo lo había hecho, el joven elegante había dado órdenes a su caballo para que comenzara a galopar.

— ¡Sujétate bien, Sakuno!—

— ¡Kyaaa!— La chica como pudo se aferró a la cintura de Ludovic, quien se limitó a sonreír al sentir esa corriente recorrer su cuerpo.

¿Quién era esta chica tan peculiar, tan delicada y linda, que hacía que su interés en conocerla aumentara a cada segundo? No tenía idea, pero de lo que estaba seguro era en que invitaría a salir a Sakuno en cuanto llegasen a su destino.

Para ser sincero consigo mismo, su actitud durante este torneo había sido un poco, indiferente. No es que odiase estar allí, es sólo que sus niveles y expectativas no estaban siendo lo que se había imaginado, pero aquí estaba, sintiendo el viento golpearlo con algo de fuerza, mientras una linda dama se sujetaba con fuerza a él. Iba a pedirle también que fuera a sus partidos.

Estaba a punto de hablarle cuando vio en las cercanías a dos chicos que los observaban fijamente. Uno, de cabello negro y puntiagudo, y el otro, un chico de gorra bajito que tenía una expresión de sorpresa total en su rostro.

— ¿¡Un caballo!?— Dijo anonadado.

Al sentir como la joven se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz masculina, el joven de Francia aminoró la marcha, pero sólo un poco. Nadie iba a interrumpir este momento, menos dos simples plebeyos.

—¿¡Ry-Ryuzaki!?— Fue lo único que atinó a decir en ese momento.

—¡¿R-Ryoma kun?!— Sakuno miró abajo, totalmente sorprendida de ver a Ryoma kun y a Momoshiro senpai en el camino, ahora su sentimiento de vergüenza era aún peor.

El príncipe de Francia notó el cambio en la chica — ¿Los conoces?— le preguntó fingiendo interés.

—S-si…—

Mirando a Ryoma, quien no podía simplemente creer la situación, comentó avergonzada — Yo me perdí…Entonces este joven me dijo "yo te llevaré hacía allá"… en su caballo—

Sólo tenía unos momentos para reaccionar, pero Ryoma dijo lo único que podía pasar en su mente al ver a Ryuzaki, así, _con otro._

—Bájala de ahí— Pronunció Ryoma fríamente, observándolo con todo el odio posible, y que no sabía que tenía al ver semejante espectáculo.

Pero por supuesto, Ludovic no fue ajeno a todo ello. Lo intuía, sospechó que ese enano estaba interesado más de lo normal en la chica, le pareció divertido y quizá algo patético verlo reaccionar así, esbozó una diminuta sonrisa, demostrando su arrogancia y decidió que era suficiente, hizo que su blanco corcel comenzará a galopar de nuevo.

— ¡HA!—

Ryoma apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y hacerse a un lado, antes de ser aplastado por la marcha del caballo. Impactado vio como ese tipo se alejaba con Ryuzaki, quien obviamente tampoco había tenido tiempo de decir algo más.

Recordó que Momoshiro estaba a su lado cuando lo escuchó gritar — ¡Hey, espera! ¡Déjala ir!— pero al ver que el caballo blanco no aminoraba su marcha, decidieron que no tenían otra opción.

Ambos tomaron sus raquetas y apuntando justamente al bastardo que se había llevado a la nieta de la entrenadora, realizaron un potente saque que en otras circunstancias quizá habría sido exitoso pero que, en una jugada impresionante y sacada de una historia de fantasía, fueron bloqueados por el mismo príncipe francés, quien con raqueta en mano interceptó los dos tiros, sorprendiendo a Ryoma y a Momoshiro.

—Atreverse a golpear con una pelota a un príncipe, que personas tan rudas son ustedes…— dijo con frialdad mientras dejaba caer al suelo con fastidio las dos pelotas de tenis.

Los dos representantes de Japón lo miraron asombrados. ¿Quién era este sujeto, que con tanta facilidad había deshecho su saque? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pues Ludovic continuó hablando

— Pero… Por esta chica, los perdonaré el día de hoy— dijo coqueto mientras miraba a Sakuno, quién solo se aferraba a su chaqueta y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, cómo quería desaparecer en ese momento.

Ryoma y Momo se quedaron congelados por un instante mientras veían como el tipo engreído y Sakuno se alejaban a la distancia. El ambarino simplemente no lo podía creer, se sentía confundido, puesto que no recordaba haber estado en esa situación, lo de Kintarou no contaba. Sintió una mano en su hombro que lo sacó de su trance, era su amigo.

—Vamos, Echizen— lo miró seriamente.

Ryoma atinó y ambos echaron a correr.

Al llegar al estadio, Ludovic descendió del caballo primero, y con total delicadeza ayudó a la chica de trenzas a descender sin hacerse daño. Era tan frágil, pensó, esta persona sin duda lo había encantado.

— Muchas gracias por haberme traído hasta aquí, lamento los problemas ocasionados— Ryuzaki hizo otra reverencia, gesto que el príncipe no dejaba de admirar.

—El gusto es mío, me alegro que tan bella joven vea la competencia, lo hace mucho más interesante. Espero verte pronto, _Sakuno…_ —Ludovic besó la mano de Ryuzaki, quien confundida lo vio como sonriendo se subía a su corcel y entraba al estadio.

— ¿P-pero que fue todo eso?— se preguntó la chica mientras caminaba a las gradas.

Y además Ryoma lo había visto todo, que vergüenza. Encontró un lugar y reconoció de inmediato a quien le había ayudado hace unos momentos. Ludovic había ingresado con todo y caballo para presentarse junto al equipo de Francia.

— ¡Esa persona! ¿El representante de Francia?— volvió a recordar, claro, él se lo había dicho antes.

Mientras tanto, Ryoma y Momo llegaban al estadio luego de correr para poder alcanzar al par que habían huido a caballo. Echizen de inmediato vio a Ryuzaki, a pesar de que el estadio era enorme pudo distinguirla enseguida, y rápidamente corrió entre los asientos hasta llegar a ella.

Jadeando y apenas con aliento la observó de medio lado — ¿Te encuentras bien?—

Sakuno se sonrojó. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando, que el día de hoy la gente actuaba diferente? Ryoma estaba sudando demasiado, ¿había estado corriendo todo ese trayecto hacía el estado, por ella? La chica alejó rápido sus pensamientos y le ofreció una toalla, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

— Gracias por preocuparte por mí…— le dije apenada, mientras que Ryoma seguía secando su rostro.

—Por nada…— Ryoma le respondió con la toalla aun cubriendo su rostro. No sabía porque, pero no se animaba a mirarla.

La verdad, todo lo que había pasado hace un momento lo había confundido, y de alguna manera, despertado. Ryuzaki era una gran persona, era tímida pero dulce, y claro, no iba a negarlo, Ryuzaki era linda. Tal combinación de cualidades la hacían candidata a que otros chicos la vieran; Ryoma se sentía mal al querer monopolizarla, pero era inevitable: debía mantener alejado a ese francés soberbio de ella.

— Debo regresar, pero nos vemos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?— le susurró mientras se acomodaba la gorra y empezaba a caminar de nuevo hacia la cancha.

— Claro… ¿eh?— Sakuno sujetó con fuerza la toalla.

¿Pero que acaba de pasar?

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Y tada, he aquí el primero de una serie de historias que pueden estar conectadas o no; ahora, quizá muchos se pregunten quien rayos es Ludovic Chardad, ¿verdad? Bueno, muchas cosas han pasado en New Prince of Tennis. Para resumir, este nuevo jugador de Francia realmente, realmente le gusta Sakuno, y en su perfil del nuevo databook lo deja bien claro.**

 **Para más información pueden buscar su nombre o New Prince of Tennis 231.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	2. Una Promesa

The Prince of Tennis, Konomi Takeshi. Los personajes ni técnicas me permanecen.

 **Una promesa**

— Vamos a ver…Quizá este sea el adecuado, espero que sea suficiente…—

Luego de caminar por un rato y recorrer varias tiendas para turistas, Sakuno Ryuzaki finalmente había encontrado el souvenir que deseaba llevar de Australia a su abuela. Era un llaverito con forma de un koala sujetando una raqueta, la cual la castaña consideró que era un buen detalle que combina tanto un símbolo del país austral, como el deporte por el cual estaba aquí.

Justo iba a dirigirse a la caja registradora, cuando al revisar su cartera sintió su rostro palidecer. No había llevado lo suficiente, tendría que volver a recorrer toda la distancia hasta el hotel, y volver otra vez para pagar lo que costaba el detalle. Su suerte no la acompañaba en este viaje, y suspiró con desganas.

Iba a devolver el llavero cuando la sorprendió una voz.

— Ryuzaki, ¿qué no estabas en el estadio?— Era Ryoma, quién la observaba algo irritado.

— Ryoma kun…— Sakuno no sabía que decirle, pero primero ¿qué hacía él en esa tienda? Sin embargo, no se atrevía a preguntarle —Es que verás, quiero llevarle un detalle a mi familiar en Japón, y este…pensé que el llavero era buena opción, pero…pero no me alcanza así qué… ¡así que voy a seguir buscando para hallar qué otra cosa puedo llevarle, nos vemos!— Sakuno casi se queda sin aire, de un momento a otro se sentía muy nerviosa frente a Ryoma y la verdad, no deseaba cometer otra torpeza frente a él. Sin dejarlo decir nada más se dio la vuelta y salió de la tienda, decidida a conseguir algo más accesible.

Echizen se le quedó viendo mientras la chica de largas trenzas salía rápidamente por la puerta _—"rayos Ryuzaki, ya deja de evadirme"—_ pensó, mientras daba la vuelta y observaba fijamente el obsequio que la joven deseaba comprar. ¿Por qué él estaba llegando a este punto, por qué le parecía tan interesante saber qué hacía esta niña mientras él tenía que aprovechar su tiempo de descanso?

— Agh, me haces pensar demasiado, Ryuzaki…— Dijo Ryoma en voz baja, quien luego de meditarlo un rato, tomó el condenado llavero y lo pagó, emprendiendo marcha entre las tiendas de los alrededores de los estadios.

Sakuno seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, mirando los estantes y aún sin decidirse en qué comprar _—"Quizá sí debería regresar por algo más de dinero…"—_ suspiró, pero cuál sería su sorpresa pues al darse la vuelta, su príncipe la esperaba con el brazo estirado, con el cual sostenía un pequeño paquete.

—Ábrelo— dijo sin más el ambarino, observándola nuevamente con esa intensidad que la quemaba.

Ella sin decir nada tomó el pequeño paquete, el cual era de color rosado con un pequeño listón, y al abrirlo descubrió que en su interior se encontraba el llavero de koala que había visto antes. La chica se quedó sin palabras, acarició con mucho cuidado el obsequio, casi con miedo de que en cualquier momento pudiera romperse.

—Ryoma kun, muchas gracias— musitó— ¿eh, hay otro?— en efecto, no sólo Ryoma le había comprado uno, sino dos de los llaveros que tanto había mirado.

El chico tan sólo cerró los ojos mientras le explicaba— Uno para ti y otro para que lo regales, ¿no es mejor así?— volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con una bella vista.

Sakuno le sonreía tímidamente, con un rubor que cubría delicadamente cada una de sus mejillas. _"Adorable"_ pensó el ambarino, antes de regañarse a sí mismo por tener esos pensamientos hacia la nieta de la entrenadora. Pero se permitiría otro acto inusual en él.

— Cuando me convierta en el número uno, voy a comprarte un obsequio mucho más grande— Le confesó, con el corazón latiéndole inexplicablemente a mil por hora, como si le estuviera confesando un secreto a la pelirroja.

Esta abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, haciendo gestos con sus manos —Gracias Ryoma kun, pero ¡no hay necesidad! ¡No tienes por qué comprarme nada, yo sólo quiero apoyarte! Jeje— contestó, el chico sin duda actuaba diferente de lo normal según ella.

Ryoma se le quedó observando boquiabierto _—"¡si yo soy despistado, ella es mil veces peor que yo! Pero, sino lo fuera, no sería la Ryuzaki que conozco, ¿eh?"—_ Ryoma comenzó a marchar a la salida de la tienda, deteniéndose un rato, haciéndole entender a la chica que la estaba esperando.

— Siempre la misma, ¿verdad, Ryuzaki?— el príncipe le sonrió de medio a la chica.

Sakuno se sonrojó al escuchar ese comentario, sonriéndole de forma nerviosa. Ryoma últimamente tenía esa magia en ella, era una especie de acuerdo secreto entre ellos desde que había vuelto de Estados Unidos. Verse de forma inesperada, donde ocurría algún incidente que los dejaba muy avergonzados pero que de algún modo los acercaba aún más. Sus sentimientos hacia el chico sin duda crecían a cada minuto, y estaba segura de que todo lo que sentía era amor, ella estaba enamorada de Ryoma Echizen. Mortificada se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que le había dicho Ryoma hace un rato, seguro le había costado un mundo y definitivamente debía hacer algo para compensárselo.

—Cuando seas el número 1 no es necesario que me compres nada, o nada muy ostentoso, Ryoma kun…— El chico la observó mientras veía como ella se esforzaba por ser más honesta con él —No es necesario, ¿sabes?— le sonrió.

—Entonces dime que quieres— si Sakuno se estaba esforzando así, Ryoma también sentía que debía ser sincero con ella.

Se sobresaltó al sentir como la mano de la chica hizo un delicado contacto con la suya. Un corrientazo recorrió su cuerpo.

—Lo que yo quiero es…lo que quiero es estar…a tu lado— La suave brisa australiana hizo revolotear graciosamente sus cabellos, lo cual la hizo ver etérea a los ojos de Ryoma. Los ojos de la joven brillaban de emoción, aunque por dentro se sintiera como si hubiese saltado de un edificio, le había confesado prácticamente sus sentimientos al amor de su vida.

Ryoma apretó el agarre de sus manos, su corazón daba brincos de alegría, aunque en el exterior no lo demostrara claramente —Es una promesa, y las promesas no se rompen— le contestó animado, mientras retomaban la marcha.

Sakuno sonrió y observó de reojo al chico, él tenía un estilo tan "Ryoma" de decirle las cosas.

Pero era verdad, esa promesa jamás la romperían.

 **FIN**

 **Quizá ya hayan leído la noticia, quizá no, pero en Noviembre vendrá un momento crucial para nuestros queridos Ryoma y Sakuno en New Prince of Tennis. Sea lo que sea, bien sea una confirmación o no, cruzo los dedos para que finalmente se confirme lo que todos ya sabemos: RYOSAKU CANON.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	3. El obsequio

LA FIESTA

― ¡Sean bienvenidos a la fiesta del Torneo sub-17! ―

El sonido de las copas chocando elegantemente unas contra otras despertó a Sakuno de su trance. Muchas cosas muy extrañas habían ocurrido para que ahora ella, ataviada de un vestido de coctel, se encontrara en el salón de eventos del país australiano, rodeada de varios jugadores de los equipos que participaban en la competición para elegir a los mejores del mundo.

Primero, luego de visitar a Echizen en el hospital después de su partido contra el príncipe francés, el chico de la particular gorra blanca se aseguró de entregarle un tiquete dorado, ya que según él "no tenía a nadie más en mente en ese instante a quien invitar", y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta se marchó, dejando a la joven claramente confundida.

―… _Y eso hizo Tomo-chan…_ _―_ _suspiró la chica de ojos carmines, mientras se dejaba caer en la mullida cama de la habitación del hotel donde se estaban hospedando._

 _Tomoka la observó asombrada, así que literalmente le había tomado a Ryoma sama que otro chico se interesara en su amiga para que despertara e hiciera algún movimiento. Que hilarante, pero debía ayudar como sea a su amiga._

― _¡No te preocupes Sakuno, ya verás que estarás reluciente para poder finalmente ser la novia de Ryoma sama!_ _―_

― _¡¿N-novia?!¡Qué dices!_ _―_ _Sakuno se levantó de inmediato, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba al escuchar como otra persona malinterpretaba su relación con el tenista._

― _¿Entonces por qué crees que él te invitó, amiga?_ _―_

― _¿Por qué no se le ocurrió nadie más?_ _―_ _sonrió Sakuno._

 _Tomoka se llevó una mano a la cara, su amiga era muy distraída ―Ven Sakuno, traje un vestido hermoso que seguro te quedará perfecto―_

Y así estaba ahora, con un vestido sin mangas color rosa pálido y pequeños brillos, y su cabello recogido en una media coleta, con unos zapatos con un pequeño tacón, que su amiga Tomoka le había prestado, decidida a ayudarla en lo que fuera. Que haría sin ella pensó Sakuno, quizá estaría aun en su habitación sin saber que ponerse. Y además justo en este momento sus pensamientos estaban por doquier, desde que el príncipe de Francia le preguntó a Ryoma cual era su relación con ella, Sakuno no dejaba de hacerse esa pregunta, ¿qué eran? ¿Sólo compañeros de clase? ¿Algo más? No, pensó la chica, no podía pensar que había algo más, Ryoma sólo pensaba en el tenis, y ella adoraba verlo jugar, no podría interponerse, no era correcto, pero entonces… ¿Acaso podría ser…?

―Madeimoselle…Es un gusto poder tenerte en esta bella velada― el acento extranjero alertó a Sakuno, Ludovic Chardad ya la había visto, y se veía como todo un príncipe de cuento con su traje color blanco, con corbata azul y roja. El susodicho tomó con delicadeza la mano de la joven, depositando un suave beso, que la hizo erizarse de la sorpresa ―Te ves hermosa…―Le susurró mirándola intensamente, lo cual la hizo ruborizar hasta las orejas. ¿Ella, hermosa?

―Hola Prince kun…T-tu también te ves genial, to-todos se ven genial hoy, el tenis de verdad es tan divertido…― comentó ensimismada, mientras Ludovic se ruborizaba al ver tan linda expresión de alegría al hablar de su amado deporte.

― _¡Es tan linda, me encanta esa forma de ser!_ ― pensó mientras le dedicaba una media sonrisa ― ¿ _Cerisier_ , me podrías acompañar un momento? tengo una sorpresa para ti, prometo que te va a encantar― extendió su mano, la cual Sakuno tomó sin evitar temblar un poco, aún no había rastro de Ryoma.

En efecto, en medio del gran salón y frente a la mirada asombrada de varios jóvenes, se encontraba un precioso pastel blanco con decoraciones doradas y pequeños pétalos de cerezos, una receta francesa conocida como _Piece Montee_ , la magnifica obra culinaria brillaba prácticamente y Sakuno no podía evitar sentirse asombrada.

― Este _Piece Montee_ fue hecho especialmente para ti, _Cerisier_ , quería que probarás algo típico de mi país, y creo que sólo mereces lo mejor― Comentó Ludovic coquetamente.

― ¿¡Es para mí?!― Incrédula, Sakuno muerta de la vergüenza veía como el joven francés asentía sonriendo, pero cómo, se notaba que era un pastel carísimo, ¿era por ella?

El susodicho se acercó con dos platos con generosas porciones del pastel, ofreciéndole uno y mirándola fijamente ―Te va a cambiar la vida, como has hecho tu conmigo―.

Riendo nerviosa, Sakuno tomó un bocado del pastel y lo probó. De inmediato sus papilas gustativas bailaron de jubilo al sentir la deliciosa mezcla, un sabor a vainilla y algo de fresa, sin duda la cocina francesa estaba a otro nivel.

― ¿Y? ― Preguntó ansioso el príncipe francés ― ¿Te gustó? ―.

― ¡Me encanta! ― Contestó casi de inmediato la pelirroja ―Debo llevarles a mis amigos, de seguro que a ellos también les cambiará la vida probar algo tan delicioso…―.

Antes de que Ludovic pudiera responder algo, el equipo de Francia, sus compañeros, se acercaron a la pareja, riendo y llevando un pequeño maletín.

― _¡Bonsoir!_ Príncipe, señorita― Saludaron los chicos franceses.

― ¿Esa maleta… así que el entrenador nos necesita, uh? Que inoportuno…―El príncipe tomó nuevamente la mano de Sakuno ― Espero verte otra vez, disfruta el resto de la fiesta _mon amour―_

― Gracias por el pastel, Prince kun…Eres m-muy amable― Le sonrió Sakuno, el príncipe luego de eso debió ser prácticamente arrastrado por sus compañeros, estaba loco de amor por ella. Sus sentimientos sólo lograban crecer más y más, aun si debía jugar 1000 partidos contra el enano del equipo japonés, por su Sakuno, jugaría dichoso. Pronto iba a conseguir su dirección de correo, quien sabe, quizás hasta su número telefónico, y lograría hacerla su prometida. Definitivamente veía a Sakuno como la futura princesa de Francia.

La pelirroja suspiró algo más aliviada, no es que detestara a Ludovic ni nada parecido, pero recibir tales atenciones de un chico era algo muy nuevo para ella, y se sentía abrumada, pero creía que el príncipe de Francia era una buena persona y que ella no se merecía realmente tanta atención. ¿Qué había hecho ante él, perderse y buscar su ayuda? Eso sólo la hizo mortificarse más, definitivamente su falta de orientación la metía en problemas.

Un poco más resignada, y luego de saludar a otros jugadores que conocía, Sakuno decidió que lo mejor era terminar el resto de la velada en el balcón que daba al jardín, estaba solo y la verdad ya se sentía algo cansada para continuar caminando. Otro detalle que le llamó la atención fue que no había visto al príncipe japonés desde que llego, bueno, él no era realmente la persona más social, así que quizás simplemente no fue, nunca lo culparía por eso. Pero era una noche tan bella.

― ¿Qué haces ahí? ―

― ¿R-Ryoma kun…? ― Sakuno se giró y en efecto, frente a ella se encontraba Ryoma Echizen, jugador de tenis de Japón, príncipe del tenis, su gran amor, dolorosamente atractivo en su traje negro, y cuyos ojos, oh bellos ojos ambarinos que la luna llena hacían brillar aún más. La joven se ruborizó al verlo acercarse a ella. Por un momento simplemente permanecieron así, uno perdido en la mirada del otro, hasta que la mirada del chico se dirigió al plato de Sakuno.

― ¿Y eso? ¿Un nuevo pastel? No lo había visto antes en el salón― Le cuestionó Ryoma con serenidad, mientras con su índice trazaba de forma inocente el borde del plato, pero no tan inocentemente rozó el pulgar de la joven.

El contacto de la piel de su príncipe la hizo reaccionar ―Fue un regalo de Prince kun…― Pronto la sonrisa picara del ambarino se borró, ¿ese tipo le había hecho un regalo a Ryuzaki? ¿Con que derecho?

― ¿Ah, con que eso hizo? Hey, Ryuzaki, ¿me podrías dar una porción?, se ve delicioso― la miró intensamente. Sakuno simplemente no podía decir no a esa mirada, rara vez Ryoma pedía algo, así que asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, y pidiéndole que le esperara en el balcón, se acercó otra vez al salón, decidida a llevarle una buena porción al chico.

Justo se encontraba sirviendo el trozo de pastel, cuando la mano del ambarino tomó con cuidado la suya. Ahí estaba otra vez, Ryoma kun tocando su piel y haciendo que su corazón diera cien vuelcos. Sin decir nada, simplemente cerró los ojos, mientras sentía como Ryoma acariciaba deliberadamente su mano y poco a poco hasta tocar su codo.

― ¿N- no ibas a esperarme, Ryoma kun? ― Susurró Sakuno, Ryoma prácticamente la cubría con su cuerpo de la vista de los demás jugadores.

― No puedo…― Susurró Ryoma en su oído, Sakuno sujetó con fuerza la pequeña espátula en su mano.

― ¿Por qué no te había visto antes? ― Sakuno se moría por saber la razón, aunque sonara egoísta.

― Si llegué, pero ese tipo de Francia se acercó a ti antes, y preferí caminar por el jardín, sino, quizá lo habría retado a otro partido― confesó Ryoma. Era verdad, ni siquiera sabía que eran Ryuzaki y él, pero simplemente no podía evitar sentir malestar al ver como ese tipo salía de la nada y se acercaba a la chica, era un fastidio.

― Ryoma kun…― Sakuno se disponía a entregarle el pastel, pero Ryoma se lo impidió, en vez de eso, por un breve momento el chico tocó con sus labios la oreja izquierda de la pelirroja, el contacto fue tan placentero que ambos sintieron la electricidad del toque recorrer sus cuerpos, se sentía bien, más que bien.

― ¿Qué es lo que somos exactamente, Ryuzaki? ― Dios, la voz de Ryoma no la ayudaba a concentrarse, quería responderle, pero la respiración casi entrecortada del chico no la ayudaba a formar respuestas coherentes.

― Nosotros, nosotros somos…―

Antes de poder decir algo más, los gritos del grupo francés los hicieron sobresaltarse. Dándose la vuelta y tomando el plato de las manos de Ryuzaki, Ryoma tomó una gran rebanada del pastel, lo suficiente para ni siquiera poder hablar. Sakuno por su parte se alejó dos pasos de su príncipe, no tenía idea de qué estuvo a punto de pasar, pero su corazón estaba a punto de estallar y sentía ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo _Chapeau_ , comiendo el pastel que mandé a preparar especialmente para _Cerisier_? ― Ludovic se acercó rápidamente hacia los dos chicos, mientras que Ryoma lo observaba impávido, no tenia intenciones de bajar la guardia frente a él.

― Lo siento Prince kun…― Sakuno se acercó primero al francés, quien se detuvo de inmediato y la observó con cariño.

― No te preocupes, Sakuno…Yo…―

― ¡Un ninja en la ventana! ― Gritó Ryoma, mientras los demás volteaban a observar donde el joven había apuntado, éste tomó rápidamente la mano de Sakuno y se echó a correr, ante la mirada incrédula del francés.

― _Esta batalla no se acaba aquí, Chapeau…_ ― refunfuño entre dientes.

Sólo acababa de comenzar.

 **FIN**

Esta entrada esta basada en información de un libro publicado el año pasado llamado TENIPURI PARTY. Tiene datos muy interesantes, entre ellos que Ludovic está en búsqueda de una prometida, y que mandó a preparar un pastel para Sakuno, pero Ryoma terminó comiéndoselo lol. Además, Sakuno tiene un movimiento especial, y es la volea, la cual la aprendió gracias a Ryoma. Estos chicos se ven a escondidas, es obvio que se gustan, jaja.

Madeimoselle: Señorita

Cerisier: Flor de cerezo

Piece Montee: Un pièce montée es una especie de centro de mesa decorativo de confitería en forma arquitectónica o escultórica que se utiliza para banquetes formales y está hecho de ingredientes tales como "pasta de confitería", turrón, mazapán y azúcar hilado. (de la wiki lol)

Bonsoir: Buenas noches.

Mon amour: Mi amor

Chapeau: Chico gorra, apodo de Ludovic a Ryoma.


End file.
